


main thing

by imaslutforsasukee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, I Tried, Inspired by Music, Katsuki Yuuri-centric, M/M, POV Alternating, Piano, Rain, Victor Nikiforov-centric, i suck at endings, idk how to tag this, so this might seem rushed, sort of headcanons?, the summary tells u more than the tags, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee
Summary: yuri and victor complete one another. yuri gives victor the love he’s been bashed for needing, and victor provides yuri with a new life and love.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 13





	main thing

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by main thing by ariana grande, as well as a few minor others. :)   
> [https://youtu.be/cylK0XOJsPs](url)
> 
> it is not confirmed that yuri or victor can play piano (or any other instruments), however, in this official art, yuri plays piano, and i did not take that lightly. also, i play piano myself :)  
> [https://www.pinterest.com/pin/653162752185946637/](url)

it’s a friday night. in the car, yuri stares out the window at the beautiful st. petersburg skies. they’re nothing new, only various shades of greys and blues. the raindrops hit the tops of their car, and yuri watches the droplets race one another. 

sometimes, yuri misses the built-in umbrella holders that japan had. if you were indoors or on a train, sometimes, there would be a stand with holes to store your umbrellas. with snowy days being so common in russia, they’d be very convenient.

yuri observes his surroundings as victor talks to yakov, most likely about his programs, though he is unsure since it is in russian. he’s no stranger to the language, and is familiar with terms such as “privyet,” “izvinite” and “pozhaluysta,” but it isn’t enough. it will never be enough. 

today, nobody noticed world-famous victor nikiforov and grand prix finalist yuri katsuki in public. yuri finds it strange, considering how famous victor is world-wide. thousands of fans would travel country to country just to see victor in person, and even at the rostelecom cup, most of the fans weren’t even paying attention to yuri. only victor. 

not like yuri doesn’t understand, though. he’d do the same if he were in their shoes. 

it’s been a very busy week for victor and yuri. everyday they wake up early and run to the rink with deep circles under their eyes. unlike the rest of the russian skaters, victor does not have programs for the russian nationals, which resulted in many late nights at the rink, choreographing and practicing for hours on end. not to mention yuri needs his fair share of practice, too, though he doesn’t mind helping victor. 

as of now, yuri misses japan, because - off of first impression - russia seems to be a very stressful place. it’s constantly rainy or snowy, and the people aren’t much brighter than the sky themselves. 

maybe it’s just because he’s yuri katsuki. he’s the man who stole the king of skating away from his people, only for his own good. and, now, there’s a new champion, eager to take the king’s glory. nobody in russia cares about yuri; they just want their winner back. 

however, yuri needs victor. russia can wait. 

victor knows that yuri isn’t happy, either. he hasn’t been ever since they arrived here. their first moving day was full of small arguments and quite a few tears, and at the end of the day, makkachin wasn’t there to cuddle. (mila offered to babysit, only to keep him out of their way.) 

that night, they slept with their backs to one another, trying to shut one another out, yet they still woke up with their limbs tangled together. after spending so many nights together, one away feels worse than multiple. 

sometimes, yuri wishes he could live without victor, that he wasn’t so clingy. sure, he’s needy, and maybe even selfish to keep victor away from all of russia. but yuri can’t live without victor. he’s a part of him, and wherever yuri goes, they’ll be side by side supporting one another.

no matter how hard people may try to seperate yuri and victor, they’ll always be next to each other. everytime, yuri will find his way through the crowd, and victor will do the same. 

they’re meant to be. 

yuri looks down, feeling victor’s thumb rubbing his. their fingers are laced sweetly, the rings on their fingers touching. “are you okay?” victor asks, heavy concern in his voice as he quickly glances over at yuri.

“mhm,” yuri hums, “just tired.”

victor nods, lightly squeezing yuri’s hand. “i know, lyublyu. i am too,” he smiles, “but we’ll be home soon. don’t worry.” turning into their neighborhood, victor sighs, back muscles sore. 

“how’s your hip?” victor asks. that morning, yuri had fallen, yurio’s shouting startling him.

yuri softly replies, “it’s fine. it hurts a little, but i can just take some medicine.” 

“do you want to stop by the store to get a heating pad?” victor suddenly asks, pressing down on the breaks. “we can get snacks, and anything to make you feel better! how’s that sound?” 

giggling, yuri says, “it’s fine, really. we can go home now.”

“i already decided for you. we’re getting you a treat for your extra hard work and for… for holding up so well!”

and with the sounds of their combined laughter, yuri feels at home, head over heels in love. yuri knows victor like an inside joke, and he’s kinder than anyone else has met before. 

no one has ever made yuri feel like victor is able to. he feels purely happy with victor. 

“sometimes, heating pads help me with aches from practice,” victor continues. “i had a really nice one, accept it broke one night!” 

“that’s not good,” yuri smiles, content in listening to victor’s story. 

“yeah,” victor agrees. “i haven't bought a new one since i haven’t been practicing as intensely and never got hurt like i used to.” 

“well, thank you for very generously deciding to buy me a brand new, fancy heating pad because i’m such a clutz.”

the entire atmosphere suddenly feels cheery, and yuri feels himself beaming stupidly. he looks over at victor, cheeks a bubblegum pink. his eyes - oh, yuri loves that shade of cerulean - look exhausted and even overworked, though he still smiles, because of his fiancée.

it’s more than yuri’s wildest imagination could have envisioned. 

at the store, victor gets his new, expensive heating pad, along with some candy and snacks for yuri. “here,” he said, showing yuri the items. “i thought you’d like this.”

yuri takes the wrapped candy into his hand, the label reading, ‘roshen milk chocolate.’

“it’s like… there’s creme brulee filling, and it’s super good. you’ll like it,” victor explains. 

“i thought i couldn’t eat things like this,” yuri teases. “it isn’t the off-season after all.” 

“my job is to spoil you. off-season or not, you deserve a treat.” 

he’s the type of person that victor has been waiting for all of his life. he’s supportive, and doesn’t push things onto victor in harsh ways. he’s talented, smart, and everything else victor would love in a partner.

after their relationship rumors were “confirmed” at the cup of china, victor felt it was time to free himself from the shame of loving love.

all victor has ever wanted is love. he has no reason to be so attached to it, and feels that there is no explanation necessary.

in the past, victor has been called a love addict. “he can’t get enough of it,” someone once said, their tone uncertain as to if it was sarcasm or not. “victor nikiforov is a greedy, attention-seeking whore.”

when asked about love, victor never had an explanation as for why these fingers were pointed at him specifically. “i don’t need a reason to want love, as stupid as it is,” he replied once, only twenty years old. “i want to feel and experience love, and if it’s whorish for me to enjoy feeling special to someone, so be it.”

over the years, victor started to lose sight of himself, and felt like an unknown person. he was on fire in the skating world and wanted more than anything to extinguish the flame.

he felt like he was in a prison hell. ex-lovers loved the paparazzi and fame, even though they knew it caused him to suffer.

on the ice, victor skated further away from the entrance, and closer to the edge.

this was the start of a difficult era for victor. the thrill of winning was over, and when he called for help, people just walked away, leaving his life for good. on the inside, victor was suffering, but was forced to smile due to his job as russia’s winning toy.

victor’s biggest enemy was himself. he hated victor nikiforov, hated the fame, hated everything that came with being the world champion.

victor transformed from being a shiny, new toy to an old and overused one in less than four years. for a few months, he was unsure if russia even wanted victor anymore. the old toy sat at the bottom of the toy box, but nobody came for it.

but, at the end of the day, love was on victor’s side. yuri came into victor’s life just as he was losing himself, and having someone so devoted to him nonstop was a gift like no other. a blessing like no other, victor successfully proved the world wrong: love saves lives. yuri cleaned him up and made him brand new. he helped victor find his true self.

right before victor gave up on himself, yuri became his reason to keep trying.

when they arrived home, makkachin was drowsily waiting for his owners. as victor fed him, yuri walked up the stairs and began to wash his face. he brushed his hair, then changed into a more comfortable outfit. 

he then went back downstairs, where victor was pouring a glass of vodka. “care to join me?” he offered, turning around to grab another glass. 

“sure,” yuri hesitantly replied, grabbing the first glass and sipping the expensive liquor. he sat down on the couch, tired out. he observed his surroundings for a few moments, until victor draped a blanket over yuri. 

yuri’s attention settled on the piano in the corner of the room. it’s black and white, and yuri is unable to decide if it compliments the colors of the living room or not. one of the keys are chipped, and the top is insignificantly dusty. 

victor has had the piano for years, ever since his father died. he always thought that figure skating was trivial, and was reluctant to let victor take a career in it. 

in these times, victor never had his mother for help. his parents were divorced at a young age, leaving him alone half of the time. 

eventually, victor stopped seeing his dad as often. he felt controlled, and didn’t want someone else to forge his path. 

so, he rebelled for years, and that decision lead him to be the most prosperous russian skater alive. he continues to flourish, and did so for many years. 

however, it gets lonely at the top. 

when victor was twenty one, his father died, leaving him desolate for many months. his path was coming to an end, and victor felt imprisoned. 

victor wanted to give up. he wanted to leave, run away, all by himself. he’d shut the world out for good. 

then, yuri came. 

“play me something,” yuri whispered. victor looked down at his fiancée, startled with the sudden question. grieving slightly, victor looked down and whispered, “okay.”

yuri knows that his question wasn’t pushing victor into a bad corner that would leave him upset. he was leading him away from the corner he’d been trapped in for so long.

and, for now, it was enough.

victor sat down at the bench, softly resting his fingers on the keys but not playing any music. “i don’t know what to play,” he admitted, glancing back at yuri. 

“well,” yuri stood up, approaching victor, “it doesn’t have to be much. let the music guide you.” he wrapped his arms around victor’s waste, resting his head on his shoulder. “that’s what you tell me, right?” 

smiling, victor nodded. “yeah.” 

yuri placed his hand next to victor’s, playing a few starting notes. it was an easy song that yuri knew victor knows - he played it in a video months ago.

with the help of yuri, victor’s fingers seemed to move on their own. yuri eventually withdrew his own hand, letting victor continue as he pleased. 

in the comfort of their apartment, victor felt like needing love was okay, and russia turned into yuri’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> i struggle with staying in character, and i only started writing about a year ago. constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
